An internal combustion engine is known in which a DOHC-type valve train includes an intake side camshaft and an exhaust side camshaft in a cylinder head, an idle chain sprocket and an idle gear are interposed between the intake and exhaust side camshafts so as to transmit rotary power of the crankshaft to the intake and exhaust side camshafts (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).